Life Of The Warrior
by tromboneblah
Summary: once a warrior saved her land... the people who remembered were called keepers....now there is only one left...Kagome
1. Prologue

Life of the Warrior: Prologue

            Once, many years ago, there was a land far away. The land was prosperous, as it had been for many years. The king was a kind-hearted man. He ruled his people with a gentle but firm hand. The people were happy.

            But one was not. This man desired the king's daughter, not only for her beauty for the throne as well. He had been turned away many times. The last time he left for good.

            For many years the small country lay untroubled.

            One day the sky grew dark, and all was thrown into turmoil. The people prayed to their gods for deliverance from this evil. 

            Just when all hope seemed lost a warrior appeared. This warrior defeated the evil man and saved the people.

            The warrior became known quickly throughout the land for his bravery, quick wit, and strength. He was said to wield a sword that could kill one hundred demons in one blow. Many sought to speak to him, hoping he could solve their problems. 

            But no one had seen the warrior since the battle with the evil man. After a number of years, most people forgot about the warrior. Those who did not became devoted to keeping the memory alive. There would be a time when the people would need to remember. The story was passed down to their children who became known as Keepers.

            Thousands of years passed. Many Keepers had given or had been killed. Only four survived. These four met often to discuss politics and such. They also talked over how they would spread the story of the warrior if the evil man returned.

            That day, the sky grew dark, just as it had so many years ago. The Keepers tried to tell the story, to help the people remember. The new king was a harsh ruler though. He did not believe in any of the old tales. He forbid the Keepers or anyone else to tell them. All the Keepers could do was pray.

            Many people prayed to their gods to save them, but nothing happened. The people soon fell into despair.

            All hope was lost…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One hundred years later, only one Keeper survived, her name was Kagome.


	2. The Vision

Sorry I forgot the disclaimer... Inuysha isn't mine so basically you can't sue me…

Oh ya… ** represents a thought

Life of the Warrior: the Vision

            A young girl lay in her bed, the covers were on the floor, and she was drenched in sweat. "No…you cant!" her body tensed, "No! Stop!" she thrashed a bit, her cries were growing more desperate, "FATHER!!!!" she shot awake gasping for breath, she could still see her dream in her mind.

*~*Flashback*~*

They had lived in a small village; her father had been the last Keeper. He had been training Kagome to fill his place when she turned fifteen. Tomorrow.

That night Naraku sent his soldiers to kill their family. 

The soldiers dragged everyone from their beds and threw them on the ground outside. Kagome's father struggled with the soldiers, giving his family time to escape. Kagome and her mother grabbed Souta and ran for the woods.

Hearing cries of pain Kagome looked back. Her father was kneeling on the ground; the soldiers were beating him with long wooden rods. Blood ran down the side of his face and his back. She stifled a cry of horror. The house behind her father was on fire. Kagome watched fascinated by the way the flames licked at the sky.

"Kagome…run…" her father gasped. Her trance broken, Kagome stayed long enough to see her father fall to the ground before running.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Kagome ran blindly through the forest, stumbling over rocks and plants. Kagome tripped over a large root, and lay sprawled on the ground, sobbing. Her father was dead.

*~*End Flashback*~*

Kagome had managed to find her mother and Souta, and the next morning they set out for the next village.

            Since that night they had lived with Kagome's grandfather at his shrine. Souta had not spoken a word. On her fifteenth birthday Kagome was made Keeper, her grandfather preformed the ceremonies. Throughout the ceremony Kagome thought of her father, he should've been the one performing the ceremonies.

            **I better get to sleep, Gramps swore to make me clean the entire shrine if I wasn't awake on time**

            "KAGOME!!!!!"

**Shit!! I overslept again** "Coming Gramps,"

Kagome quickly threw on a simple white kimono before running down the stairs and to the shrine.

"Kagome," Gramps said, "you remember our deal? After you perform your Keepers duties you will clean the entire shrine."

"Yes grandfather," Kagome sighed and walked into the shrine. She knelt, closed her eyes and began to pray.

**Hot… why is it so hot?**

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around, she was standing in the center of the village, everything as burning.

**Mother! Souta! Gramps! Are they all right?**

            Kagome ran through the village towards the shrine. When she saw the shrine on its familiar hill, she sighed with relief.

**The fire hasn't spread that far yet! Thank God!**

            Just before she reached the shrine she saw the soldiers grouped around three people.

**My family…**

            "Where is the girl?" the cold voice sent shivers down her spine.

            "She was not in the house or shrine Lord Naraku."

            "Then burn it." 

If you would review for me it would be appreciated….^-^


	3. Leaving Home

Ok disclaimer: blah blah blah not mine blah blah

Life of the Warrior

Leaving home

            Kagome's eyes snapped open. She was still kneeling in the shrine. Then the enormity of what she had just seen hit her, it had not happened yet, but, somehow she knew it would. "GRAMPS!!"

            Hearing his footsteps behind her she turned around. She told him of her vision "…and every one in the village was dead. When they couldn't find me they were going to burn you guys too!"

            "Kagome are you certain? Is that all you saw?"

            "Yes grandfather"

            "Then we must tell the village and leave as soon as possible. Go tell your mother, I will tell the village."

            The entire village was packing. Every family was going somewhere different. Some were going to stay with family, some were going into the mountains or forest, and some had no idea what they were doing, only that they must leave.

            Kagome's family was heading into the mountains; there they hoped they could rebuild their life. While packing her stuff Kagome had decided something, she had yet to tell her family. **The fact there is a keeper in the family has caused such big problems. I have to make them understand they would be better with out me.**

            Slowly Kagome picked up her pack and walked down the stairs, dreading what was to come. She found her mother in the kitchen packing food for their journey. Kagome stayed in the shadows of the hallway watching her. **I can't do this…** Kagome ran back upstairs; she grabbed a scrap of parchment and her charcoal stick.

            Dear mother, Souta, and Gramps,

            I have decided that I cannot come with you. Keepers have become the cause of our problems and I don't want to increase them. I am going off alone to spread the story of the Warrior. I've taken all my money, some food, some clothes, and a blanket. Please don't worry, I will visit you soon.

                                                            Love,

                                                            Kagome

Kagome signed the letter and wiped the tears from her eyes. **Hopefully mother has left the kitchen** She snuck down the stairs with an excuse ready if people found her. Her family was not able to take all the food of course, so there was plenty for Kagome to grab and pack in her bag. 

After sneaking back upstairs with food and cooking supplies she packed her bag and prepared to leave. Her family was not leaving till first light so all Kagome needed now was for them to fall asleep. 

Kagome woke with a jolt. **Shit! What time is it???**

She grabbed her bag and the note. Then she tip toed down to the kitchen and left the note in the most obvious spot. Before she left, Kagome slipped into each family members room and said a quiet good bye.

Then the last Keeper walked out of the house, for the last time.

Reviews are nice, but I don't beg… o.o


	4. Dreams

Disclaimer: ok not mine…I only have the plot and that's not even that great…

Anyways…people have said things like they want longer chapters…I'm sorry just sometimes it seems like the best place to end it so I do…but this chapter is pretty long… at least right now while its on paper its long… like 3.5 pages…anyways I'm sure you aren't even reading this any more go on…read your story...my story…the story…

Life of the Warrior: Dreams

Once outside the house Kagome had no idea where to go. She decided heading away from the mountains was best. That way she wouldn't accidentally run in to her family, plus, the forest is easier on your legs. So she thought. Hopefully if she walked in a straight line from the village, she would reach another village within the next few days.

As soon as she had her plan of action, she set off. Making one's way through the woods at night isn't easy and Kagome soon discovered this. The distance she had hoped to cover before morning soon faded from her mind, replaced by a much smaller distance. Before she put each foot down Kagome would feel around with her foot to stop from tripping. After what seemed like forever, which was, in reality, only about two hours, Kagome was cold, tired and it felt like she was getting a blister on her left foot. **Whose Goddamn idea was this anyways??** Kagome cursed her stupid ness

Slowly, it began to grow lighter and it was easier for Kagome to find a path through the woods. All night Kagome had felt like she was being watched. She knew that youkai lived in the forest. Hopefully she wouldn't meet any, and if she did, then hopefully they would be nice. ** That's a lot of hoping…**

At the end of the day Kagome was in a bad mood. The sensation that something was watching her wouldn't go away. She sat down at the base of a large tree and leaned back against the trunk. She want very hungry, she had stopped for food around an hour ago. All she wanted now was sleep, and a hot bath. Kagome covered herself with the blanket, but she didn't fall asleep for a while. She was convinced there was something out there that wanted to eat her. Finally Kagome fell into a restless sleep.

A man was standing in front of her.

He was tall, wearing a loose fitting red outfit, a style she had never seen before. His long silver hair blew gently in the breeze. His amber eyes studied her face. At his side was a battered old sword that seemed like it would shatter with one blow. Atop his head sat two dog-ears. He seemed strangely familiar. The man continued to stare at her, and then he whispered one word "Kikyo…"

The sounds of the forest woke Kagome early the next morning. **Damn birds** She had had the strangest dream last night. ** That man…he was so familiar…** he had said something to her…Kikyo.**Who's Kikyo??** Kagome sighed and sat up. Today would be another long day, full of walking on sore feet.

After eating some breakfast and wondering about the man in her dream, Kagome quickly broke her camp and continued her journey. After around three hours of walking, Kagome tripped on a rock. Kagome tried to stand, and fell. Her ankle throbbed with pain. **Shit I think I sprained it** Kagome tried to stand again, she managed it this time, but as she tried to take a step, she fell. **Maybe if I had a crutch…** Kagome looked around and found nothing. **I guess I'm staying here tonight.**

Kagome crawled around the small clearing, gathering what sticks and twigs she could find. Placing them in a small pile near her chosen spot, she found her flint and lit a small fire. After heating some of her water, Kagome poured it on a small rag and wrapped the rag around her ankle. The rest of the water she used to make some ramen. After she ate Kagome checked her ankle, it looked rather swollen. She tried to walk anyways. This time Kagome fell before she even stood all of the way up. "If only I had a damn crutch!" Kagome then burst in to tears of frustration. The pain and tears caused Kagome to become tired. Soon she had cried herself to sleep.

The man was standing in front of her again. His hair shone in the sunlight. The red of his clothes stood out sharply against the green of the forest. He stood with one hand on the hilt of his sword, studying her face, searching for something. He took a step towards her, as if to say something, then he changed his mind. He watched her for another minute. "Why are you here Kikyo?" A noise came through the forest. His left ear twitched towards the sound. Then he was gone.

When Kagome awoke she noticed it was still light out. **A few hours left before dark…** After sitting for a minute Kagome decided she wanted to eat what she had left of the ramen. She crawled over to the pot it was empty. **EMPTY?!?! But there was almost half left!!** Kagome sat back against the tree. She didn't want to cook more ramen that would make her feel wasteful, but she was hungry. She sighed and rested her chin in her hand. The Kagome gasped. There leaning against the tree directly across from her was a long, rather sturdy looking stick. It was perfect for a crutch. Quickly Kagome packed up her things and made her way over to the crutch. Slowly, using the tree to help her, Kagome managed to stand. She grabbed the stick and tried walking. By using the crutch to support her when her leg couldn't, she managed to walk. Her pace was slow but at least she was getting somewhere.

Night soon fell and Kagome had to stop or risk further injury. Kagome prepared to spend her night in the forest again. She built a small fire and got out her blanket. She sat back against a tree but did not fall asleep. Kagome dozed until her fire went out. She tried to build it back up but dropped her flint stone in the dark. She felt around on the ground but couldn't find it. **Now what?** Kagome sat back against her tree.

Through the trees Kagome thought she saw something. It flashed past where she was sitting. **Eep! Something's out there** she pulled the blanket tighter around herself. The thing flashed by again, this time Kagome felt the wind from its pass. **Ok if it passes one more time I have to try and run.** This time Kagome heard the thing pass behind her. **Ok ankle or no ankle I'm outta here!** Kagome grabbed her crutch and ran. Her ankle throbbed but she continued forwards, too afraid of what ever was back there to stop.

**Footsteps! I hear footsteps!** It was chasing her. Kagome ran on blindly, her fear overpowering every other emotion. As she ran Kagome felt the slope of the ground change. **I'm headed uphill** She could hear the creature behind her gaining ground. **If I could just reach the hilltop!** 

Then it happened, Kagome stepped wrong on her bad leg. Down she fell. As she lay sprawled in the dirt, all she could think of was the story of the Keepers.

The creature stopped tight in front of her. Kagome slowly lifted her head. A man dressed in loose fitting red clothes stood before he, long silver hair flowed down his back. At his side was a battered sword, atop his head two dog-ears. He stared at her with his amber eyes, "Kikyo…"

Ok well there's chapter 3…reviews are nice…^-^


	5. Reliving Betrayal

Er...disclaimer…not mine…leave me alone…I have my plot and nothing else…

Here's chapter four….

^^ Is a thought from Inuyasha…

And I'm sorry if Inuyasha is a bit OOC

Life of the Warrior: Reliving Betrayal

**It's the man from my dream…** "Who are you?"

"I'd have expected at least you to remember Kikyo…" he reached out a clawed hand, Kagome flinched and then blushed when she realized he was trying to help her up.

"Who is Kikyo?"

"What?? Now you've forgotten your name too?"

"I'm not her! My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!" Kagome began to get annoyed. **Who was this guy? Why was he so familiar? Who was Kikyo??**

The man looked at her, "Feh."

**Ok. I'm leaving this guy is crazy!!** Kagome took two steps and fell. **Crap my ankle.** with all the adrenaline in her body from the chase, Kagome had completely forgotten about her ankle. She looked around for her crutch; it was nowhere in sight. **I must have lost it in the forest.**

"Stupid wench. Why'd you run?"

"Why'd you chase me?"

"I was trying to protect you!!"

"Protect me!! I don't even know you!!! How does creeping through the woods making scary noises protect me???"

"These forests are full of youkai. You would've died the first night!!" Kagome was silent; she had though she had been lucky. "I swore to always protect Kikyo," Slowly Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome, "As long as I thought you were her I had to protect you, even if she had betrayed me."

"I'm sorry…"

"Feh."

"Who are you anyways??"

"I am Inuyasha wielder of the Tetsusaiga!"

Kagome gasped. **The name! How did I not realize it sooner?** Yo-you're the Warrior!"

^^What?? How does she know? All the humans have forgotten!^^ Kagome began to shrink away from Inuyasha; his eyes had taken on a cold hard look. Finally he looked at her, "yes that is me"

Kagome didn't know what to say, an awkward silence hung in the air. Looking around Kagome saw that it was growing light. "I have to get back to my camp, and then I have to continue on my journey." Kagome tried to stand; she couldn't with out some thing to support her. Inuyasha watched her struggle for a while before standing up. He then proceeded to pick Kagome up. He slung her over his shoulder and carried her like that through the forest. "Put me DOWN!!!" Inuyasha continued running through the forest ignoring her frequent cries.

"Oof…" Kagome was sitting on the ground again.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Inuyasha headed back they direction they had come.

**Stay here…yeah right. I'm leaving.** Kagome crawled around the small clearing collecting all of her stuff and packing it away. She then used a tree to stand.

"What are you doing?" Kagome turned around and Inuyasha was standing there.

"Um… standing up?" Inuyasha looked at her strangely before handing her the crutch.

"Here wench. I figured you'd need this to walk out of my forest."

"Um thanks Inuyasha…"

"Feh."

Kagome was able to walk at a steady pace with the crutch. She traveled a good distance before night fell. She lit her fire and heated water for the ramen. When the water was ready she put in the noodles. "Inuyasha would you like some ramen???" Kagome called out to him. **Hmm I guess he left.** Kagome quietly ate her ramen and tried to go to sleep.

Kagome sat up groggily. Something had woken her up. Kagome listened and she heard nothing. Sighing softly she lay back down. A low growling noise floated down from above. **Oh no! A demon!!** Carefully with as little motion as possible, Kagome covered herself entirely with her blanket and prayed she looked like a rock.

"Stupid wench…" Inuyasha growled and muttered to himself. He sat high up in the tree Kagome was currently hiding under. He heard her gasp and mutter something about demons. "Feh." ^^serves her right. She comes waltzing into my forest looking just like Kikyo…^^ just thinking her name made Inuyasha fill up with regret… ^^how could she betray me? I risked everything for her…^^

*~*Flashback*~*

Inuyasha had grown up as a servant boy in the castle. He often saw the princess wandering through the castle. Occasionally she would stop him and tell him to get her something or do some other meaningless task.

When Inuyasha was the age of seven his mother died. Now there was no one to run to when he could no longer stand being called hanyou. At the age of eight Inuyasha ran away from the castle.

After years of training and then years of searching Inuyasha returned to the palace with the Tetsusaiga at his side. Soon Kikyo became a more familiar face to him. She was at the age of twenty and beautiful. Her hair was often pulled back in a style that flattered her face; her body was that of a goddess.

Many times Inuyasha was called away from what ever he was doing to serve the princess. He soon became good friends with Kikyo, some one she shared secrets with.

After a year of this Inuyasha realized he was in love with Kikyo. He wanted to tell her but could not. A servant boy was nothing to a princess.

Then Onigumo came asking for the princess' hand in marriage. Kikyo refused him. Once a week Onigumo would return begging her to reconsider, each time he was turned away. On the tenth day he left swearing revenge.

A few more years passed, Inuyasha's love grew by the day. Then Onigumo returned, this time calling himself Naraku. Inuyasha saw how worried Kikyo was for her people when Naraku took over; he decided he had to do something.

"Kikyo…I-I love you. I will go and defeat Naraku for you. Will you wait for me?"

"Inuyasha I would wait forever for you."

Later looking back Inuyasha realized something was missing in her eyes and voice.

Like the fool he was, Inuyasha ran off to fight Naraku. He battled all of Naraku's demons until only Naraku was left. The fight with Naraku lasted two days and nights. In the end Inuyasha triumphed.

After his battle, exhausted, and wanting only to see Kikyo, Inuyasha trudged home.

Kikyo met him at the castle gate, her face grave. "Inuyasha, if you truly love me, you will do one thing for me."

"Kikyo I have walked through hell to prove my love, one more test will not change my heart."

"If you love me Inuyasha, you will drink this. It will make you a full human."

Inuyasha took the cup and stared at the dark red liquid. Then he gulped it down. All faded to black, but as it faded he heard one last voice. "Dump his body in a forest somewhere."

*~*End Flashback*~*

^*^ My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!!^*^

^^She looks so much like Kikyo, it hurts to look at her, to watch her…^^ Inuyasha had followed her the entire time she was in the forest, keeping all the demons and creatures away. Before it was because he had sworn to protect Kikyo, now because he would never forgive himself if Kagome died.

Ok there ya have it

That one part with the little ^*^ it was Inuyasha remembering what Kagome had said…in later chapters you'll probably see like *^* Kagome remembering what Inuyasha says…stuff like that be prepared…

Reviews are nice….^-^


End file.
